twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Harper
Jennifer Amanda "Jenny" Harper is the illegitimate 25 year-old lesbian daughter of Charlie Harper who comes to find her Uncle Alan, claming she's his niece Early Life She was conceived in the bathroom of Pavlov's one night by Charlie and an unknown mother. She was born in New York, tried to become a doctor to impress her mother, but ended up becoming an actress, just to piss her off. She reveals that Charlie used to send checks to her mother every month. She eventually wanted to re- unite with her father and moved to Malibu. She last saw him at her fourth birthday. She used to stay at her friend's. Season 11 Nangnangnangnang She arrives at the beach house and Walden shows her the various rooms of the house. She is instantly liked by Evelyn and Berta who see Charlie in her. Walden is also some what attracted to her. Alan is shocked that his brother never told him about her and the fact that he used to send checks to her, when he never lent a penny to Alan. Evelyn invites her to stay with her and they head home from Pavlov's. Jenny reveals that she is a lesbian, much to the shock of Alan, Walden and Evelyn. I Think I Banged Lucille Ball She moves in with Evelyn when Walden feels cramped due to too many people in the house. A one night stand of hers, Elissa, chases her because she didn't call as promised. This Unblessed Biscuit She does not appear in this episode nor is mentioned. Making it the only episode this season thus far she does not appear in. Clank, Clank, Drunken Skank She starts partying with Walden and her friends. She and Walden get convinced they had sex when they end up in bed naked together. Walden starts to freak. They agree not to talk about it ever again. Walden brings down Charlie's camera and asks Jenny if she would like to see if it happened, to his shock, she says yes. Walden and Jenny watch the video. It was found out they had an orgy with Jenny's friends and James Franco. At that moment, Berta comes in the room and asked if they were going to talk about the orgy they had. Walden and Jenny were surprised to hear Berta was there. She said "I banged James Franco". Alan Harper, Pleasing Women Since 2003 Walden tells Jenny to take acting lessons so she doesn't end up like Alan, and eventually finds out Jenny never needed the lessons because she started 'acting' like she was upset. Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants Jenny starts hitting on Walden's mother, Robin. When Walden tells her Alan wants to be setup with Lynda Carter, Jenny looks her up on her phone, when she see's a picture, she tells Walden that Alan isn't good for her. When Jenny meets Walden and Lynda on the deck, she starts hitting on Lynda too. At the end of the episode (the next morning), Robin and Lynda come out of Jenny's room and kiss her goodbye (without Walden and Alan's knowledge). Some Kind of Lesbian Zombie While in the bar with Alan and Walden, Jenny talks about how/when she knew she was gay, and is referred to as a 'lesbian zombie' by Walden. Later, after picking up one girl at the bar, she wakes up with a completely different woman. Toward the end of the episode, Jenny hit on the girl Alan tried to sleep with. Acting like a zombie behind the girl's back to add effect. Mr. Walden, He Die. I Clean Room. Lyndsey gets Jenny to have a threesome with her and Larry. Numero Uno Accidente Lawyer Jenny takes Alan to a gay club. On Vodka, on Soda, on Blender, on Mixer! Jenny gets upset when a girl she sleeps with walks out on her, giving her a fake phone number. Leading Walden to get the girl, Brooke, to go on a second date with Jenny. Brooke agrees another date, and Jenny gets drunk and passes out on the couch. Walden opens up the door to a drunk Brooke who sees Jenny on the couch and joins her. Later that night the two are seen in Jenny's bed together. Tazed In The Lady Nuts Brooke wants to get to know Jenny better. However, Jenny is afraid to tell Brooke the truth about her life and past. While on a hike, Alan tells her that Charlie also had problems opening himself up to potential girlfriends, because he was afraid of rejection. Later, Jenny watches Brooke remove a tick from Alan's balls. The episode ends with Jenny randomly calling Brooke her girlfriend. Making both girls happy. Baseball. Boobs. Boobs. Baseball. Jenny was not seen after the first scene. Alan walked into the kitchen and asked her if she wanted to go see a movie, but Jenny said her and her girlfriend (possibly referring to Brooke) were actually making a movie. Bite Me, Supreme Court Jenny was very exited to hear Marty say he was going to propose to Evelyn. After the proposal, Evelyn asked Jenny to be her maid of honor. The two went honeymoon shoping. After Alan and Walden told Evelyn that Marty called off the wedding, Jenny came out as she didn't hear anything. Three Fingers of Crème de Menthe Walden tries to prove to her and Brooke that he is a man's man. Trivia *Jenny moves in with Evelyn and Marty in the second episode of the season of the season. Walden tells her she can move back in, she was not seen in the third episode, and when Berta injures her back, Walden says he will take the guest room. So it is assumed she does not move back in. In episode 4, she reappears waking up in the beach house, so it is currently unclear whether she moved back in or not. In episode 6, Walden introduces Jenny to his mother as 'his new roomate', so it is very clear she moved back into the beach pad. *She has not yet met her cousin, Jake Harper. *She has only been called Jennifer by Evelyn. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Harper Family